


The chat that started it all

by DepressoShots



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressoShots/pseuds/DepressoShots
Summary: Lance makes a Groupchat with his buds. Honestly, what can go wrong?(Hint: Everything)





	The chat that started it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just want to start this fic out by saying, I'm writing this at 10 30 at night, I haven't slept in at least 3 days, and I'm bored. So yea, I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet. Also, if anyone knows who I am irl, and they find my account, I'm going to kashoot myself. Anyway, onto the story ig

•••••••♡•••••••

Pewpew~ Pidge  
Imsodone/ Shirt~ Shiro  
Loverboi~ Lance (obviously)  
Letsfuckingfight/ Queef~ Keith  
SunnyD~ Hunk  
Door/ Mattmatics~ Matt  
Crowniethebrownie~ Allura  
Blondie/ Sweetheart~ Romelle

8:32 PM  
Loverboi has created Wassup Fuckers  
Loverboi has added Pewpew, SunnyD, Crowniethebrownie, Blondie, Door, and Imsodone

(8:33 pm) Pewpew: What are you doing with my phone?

(8:33 pm) Loverboi: Fuck you, that's what

(8:33 pm) SunnyD: I don't appreciate this chat

(8:33 pm) Loverboi: This chat is a blessing in disguise, dont even try

(8:34 pm) Blondie: More like a curse

(8:34 pm) Loverboi: You ungrateful slut

(8:34 pm) Loverboi: This is my beautiful Groupchat with everyone important in it

(8:34 pm) Pewpew: Wheres Keith then? Dont you loooovvee~ him?

(8:35 pm) Loverboi: No. Absolutely not. I hate him. Hes my /rival/

(8:35 pm) Imsodone: Keith's my brother

(8:35 pm) Loverboi: Your brother isnt my friend.

(8:35 pm) Blondie: That's bs, I saw you hanging out with him and making googoo eyes at him

(8:35 pm) Loverboi: SKSKSKSKSK YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP IT A SECRET

(8:35 pm) Pewpew: You fucking what now

(8:36 pm) SunnyD: Please watch your language Pidge...

(8:36 pm) Pewpew: Sorry Hunky Monkey. I guess lately I haven't been able to think straight

(8:36 pm) SunnyD: Oh no please

(8:36 pm) Pewpew: Dick, balls, two guys holding hands, wiener

(8:36 pm) Loverboi: I cant believe you're the smartest in school

(8:37 pm) Blondie: Dont let this distract you that Pointy Chin flirted with Keith

(8:37 pm) Loverboi: ROMELLE NO

(8:37 pm) Loverboi: I CANT BELIEVE YOU

(8:37 pm) Crowniethebrownie: Spill the tea, Ro

(8:37 pm) Loverboi: You spill the tea, your body will be in the sea of my stomach

(8:37 pm) Door: That's kinda kinky

(8:37 pm) Pewpew: This is why I hate you

(8:38 pm) Imsodone: Stop talking about your kinks

(8:38 pm) Loverboi: Its not a KINK I SWEAR

(8:38 pm) Door: Ah. The equivalent to "it ain't a phase!"

(8:38 pm) Pewpew: I frequently ask myself why haven't I stabbed you yet?

(8:38 pm) Imsodone: Pidge, no

(8:38 pm) Door: Pidge yes

(8:38 pm) Door: I really want to die

(8:38 pm) SunnyD: Is there something you wanna say?

(8:39 pm) Loverboi: Yea, you good bro? 

(8:39 pm) Door: Haha no

(8:39 pm) Door: No I'm kidding. I'm very good

(8:39 pm) Door: I just hate mathematics right now

(8:39 pm) Blondie: Mattmatics

(8:39 pm) Crowniethebrownie: What?

(8:39 pm) Blondie: Its Matt. But with mathematics

(8:39 pm) Blondie: Mattmatics

(8:39 pm) Loverboi: That's actually amazing

8:39 pm  
Pewpew changed Door's name to Mattmatics

(8:39 pm) Pewpew: There we go

(8:39 pm) Imsodone:  can you all go to SLEEP?

(8:40 pm) Loverboi: Its only 8 something

(8:40 pm) Pewpew: You have a clock on your phone

(8:40 pm) Loverboi: What about it?

(8:40 pm) SunnyD: Shirt is a dad confirmed

(8:40 pm) Imsodone: Shiro*

(8:40 pm) Blondie: Shirt

(8:40 pm) Pewpew: Shirt

(8:40 pm) Loverboi: Shirt

(8:40 pm) Crowniethebrownie: Shirt

(8:40 pm) Mattmatics: Shirt

(8:40 pm) Imsodone: You too Allura?

(8:40 pm) Crowniethebrownie: It had to be done

8:40 pm  
Crowniethebrownie changed Imsodone's name to Shirt

(8:41 pm) Shirt: Excuse me, 911, I'm being cyber bullied

(8:41 pm) Loverboi: Thank you, Allura

(8:41 pm) Pewpew: I'm gonna add someone

(8:41 pm) Loverboi: Who

(8:41 pm) Pewpew: Your mom

(8:41 pm) Pewpew: Someone you like

(8:41 pm) Loverboi: oh okay coolio

8:42 pm  
Pewpew added Letsfuckingfight to Wassup Fuckers

(8:42 pm) Letsfuckingfight: Pidge what is this

(8:42 pm) Loverboi: HIM????

(8:42 pm) Loverboi: KEITH??? WHY WOULD YOU ADD HIM???

(8:42 pm) Letsfuckingfight: Not like I wanna talk to you

(8:42 pm) Loverboi: I hate you

(8:42 pm) Letsfuckingfight: You only say that to me everyday

(8:42 pm) Loverboi: Its so you dont forget how much I hate you

(8:42 pm) Blondie: Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty

(8:43 pm) Letsfuckingfight: Oh Romelle you're here. This gc just got 10x better

(8:43 pm) Blondie: It makes me happy knowing I'm your favorite

(8:43 pm) Loverboi: Excuse me what

(8:43 pm) Blondie: We are pretty much siblings, and he says I'm better than Axca and Shiro

(8:43 pm) Letsfuckingfight: Cuz it's TRUE

(8:43 pm) Shirt: Say that to my face you little shit

(8:43 pm) SunnyD: Shiro!

(8:43 pm) SunnyD: You were my only hope in thisGroupchat, and now it's gone

(8:43 pm) SunnyD: How could you?

(8:43 pm) Shirt: You're right my bad

8:44 PM  
Loverboi changed Letsfuckingfight's name to Queef

(8:44 pm) Queef: Why

(8:44 pm) Loverboi: Because I can

(8:44 pm) Blondie: Aw, that's kinda mean Lancey

8:44 pm  
Mattmatics changed Blondie's name to Sweetheart

(8:44 pm) Sweetheart: But it's really funny

(8:44 pm) Mattmatics: Nevermind, that name doesnt fit anymore

(8:44 pm) Pewpew: Interesting

(8:45 pm) Queef: this chat is giving me a headache

(8:45 pm) Loverboi: Your face and hair is giving me a headache

(8:45 pm) Pewpew: Lance is in love with Keith

(8:45 pm) Loverboi: The fuck you mean

(8:45 pm) SunnyD: LANGUAGE

(8:45 pm) Queef: Good for you Lance

(8:46 pm) Pewpew: That's all I get???

(8:46 pm) Pewpew: Good for you Lance???? What???

(8:47 pm) Pewpew: Oh now everybody ignores everybody I see

(8:50 pm) Pewpew: I will eat your ass

(8:50 pm) Mattmatics: kInKy

(8:50 pm) SunnyD: Please no

•••••••♡•••••••

**Author's Note:**

> What's up my spooky bois. This is my first fanfic, and ik this fandom is mostly dead, but hey, why not? 
> 
> If you have any suggestions of fanfics I should right, plotpoints for this fanfic, or whatnot, go ahead and comment. I'll see yall later
> 
> ~Signing off~
> 
> ●Author●


End file.
